Wind Manipulation (Zootopia: Brave New World)
Wind Manipulation is the ability to control wind and the movement of air currents with one’s mind. Characters * Finn Rhinehart'' ''possesses this ability.'' ''(Things Getting Complicated) Limits Finn Rhinehart He possesses the ability to control the wind and the movements of the air by changing the temperature and pressure of the air, allowing him to create movement of the wind and to use it for a variety of purposes. Up until now he has seem to be able to use the wind as a form of attacking his enemies. He demonstrated to be able to control the wind to create blasts of air that are able to propel other animals backwards (Interrogatory) and also demonstrated to be able to create great spinning winds like the ones of a hurricane (The Lightning Meets the Tornado). '''''And he also demonstrated to be able to use wind to blow away enemies and even to raise them from the ground and propel them in a direction, in a way very similar to a hurricane. (''Things ''Getting Complicated). He showed to be able to create a wind that is strong enough to propel medium-sized animals backwards and even to raise an adult bear from the ground, and he demonstrated to be able to generate powerful winds that are capable of making big mammals fall to the ground. He also has the ability to create a constant flow of wind around himself, spinning like a hurricane, that serves as defense. These fast and strong winds are able to make some projectiles, like darts, to be deflected by the power of the wind. This same barrier also is able to exercise wings of such strength that it can push police cruisers aside. This barrier, however, due to the nature of a hurricane, has a weak spot in above, the eye of the hurricane, a failure that could be exploited by Judy Hopps. He also demonstrated to be able to use his wind abilities to raise himself from the ground and move through the air by brief periods. ('''''The Lightning Meets the Tornado) Examples * Finn Rhinehart used his ability against the two wolves and the sheep, creating a strong air blast that propelled them backwards. (Interrogatory) * Finn Rhinehart used his ability to raise, spin and throw an adult bear, and later to send two police officers skidding through the ground. (Things Getting Complicated) * Finn Rhinehart used his wind powers to fight against Alex, thrown him back and forth in the air, deflect darts, and preventing other animals from attacking him by using the wind to destabilize them. He also uses the wind to fly for a very short amount of time. (The Lightning Meets the Tornado) Memorable Quotes “I Do you like it, Hunter? Do you like the power of the wind? Maybe next time you will think twice before attacking a hurricane with a thunder!” - Finn Rhinehart, to Alex Hunter. (The Lightning Meets the Tornado) Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia: Brave New World Category:Zootopia: Brave New World - Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Ability Category:Super Power Category:Power